dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
NiGHTS vs Kirby
NiGHTS vs Kirby '''is GalactaK's sixty-third DBX, featuring both characters from their respective eponymous franchises. Thanks to Finnmcmissilecar for the idea. Due to me not being able to create TNs, and Here We Gooo! images currently, TNs are more than welcome. '''Description S4E3! NiGHTS: Into Dreams vs Kirby's Dreamland! When two heroes of the land of dreams fight against each other, who will win? All I know is that this fight is made from what dreams are made of! Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! FIGHT! A peaceful day drifted forward for NiGHTS as he flew through the sky one night, ready to find a human to bond with once again. Friends were such treasurable things. However, when a strange star appeared in the sky, he knew that that'd just have to wait as he flew forth to check it out. What he found when he got there was a small pink ball dusting itself off from the experience and looking around in polite surprise. NiGHTS sighed to himself. At least this thing, whatever it was, was doing no harm. This thought was immediately wiped from his mind as the creature, Kirby, ran over to a nearby tree and swallowed it whole. NiGHTS: What are you doing?! Kirby simply looked over to see a dumbfounded NiGHTS. However, since he was dazed from his crash landing, the creature he could see in front of him was in fact the vicious Nightmare, not NiGHTS. Knowing this being to be a threat, Kirby sprinted over, kicking NiGHTS backwards. HERE WE GOOO! NiGHTS flew over to where Kirby was and punched the pink puff backwards. He then flew over to get another hit in, only to get a Vulcan jab from Kirby, before getting kicked backwards. Kirby sprinted forwards to attack NiGHTS, who used a paraloop to send Kirby flying into the air. To stop himself from falling to the ground, he started to float, only to get pummelled by NiGHTS, who then kicked Kirby down to receive a drill dash. Kirby took this as a opportunity, but too late and he was fired into the ground at top speed. NiGHTS continued relentlessly in beating the sh*t out of Kirby, inside feeling sorry for what he was doing. Kirby however, simply kicked himself out of the way of NiGHTS and inhaled a patch of grass, becoming Leaf Kirby. He started spinning towards NiGHTS, leaves floating all around him as he drew ever closer. NiGHTS: I really did not want to do this... Kirby: Hiya! The leaf were all firied at NiGHTS, all of them lacerating the nightmare as he forced his way through, using a persona mask to become a dragon and breathe fire at Kirby, while also becoming unaffected by the gust of wind that had came with the leaves. Kirby was at first caught off guard and burnt by the fire, but eventually settled into inhaling it, becoming Burning Kirby. He turned into a fireball and hurled himself at NiGHTS, who changed into a rocket to speed out of the way, with the fireball in hot (heh, see what I did there?) pursuit. Eventually it caught up and hit the rocket full force, before Kirby kicked it and summoned his Warp Star to speed away from NiGHTS and towards him again. By now, NiGHTS had turned completely back to normal and watched as the star sped away from him, turned and fired itself straight at him, hitting him right in the stomach, This process repeated itself several times until NiGHTS fired an energy bolt, throwing Kirby off his star and towards the ground. NiGHTS caught the squealing Kirby, only to slam him into the ground far harder and fire an energy bolt onto the unconscious Kirby. This time though, Kirby inhaled it, becoming Spark Kirby. He got up, firing a lightning bolt upwards, electrocuting NiGHTS and sending careering upwards. Kirby used his Warp Star to meet NiGHTS in the sky. He fired a lightning bolt downwards, giving NiGHTS a sense of deja vu as he hurtled towards the ground, only to get jumped on by Kirby and heavily electrocuted. NiGHTS tunred into a racecar to make a swift getaway from this electric freak, but the Warp Star rode side by side with it. NiGHTS: Oh no! Kirby flew closer, with NiGHTS becoming a bouncy ball, throwing himself upwards to where he could play the dream flute in peace He played it, with Kirby hearing his dream music playing in his ears. This soothed Kirby, but not enough to stop him from flying up towards NiGHTS, only to get kicked back down to Earth, losing his ability in the process. NiGHTS then summoned the Dream Diamond and used it to fire a powerful bolt of blue energy right at Kirby. But the Warp Star took him out of the way and towards NiGHTS. For a moment, Dream Diamond and Warp Star were locked in an act of offense vs defence, but the Warp Star broke through, destroying the Dream Diammond. NiGHTS yelled out in frustration as he grabbed Kirby, his patience done with this creature. He flew upwards with Kirby, before throwing him back down towards Earth and firing a giant beam of energy, alongside the moon. When NiGHTS looked down, he saw nothing there. For a moment, he smiled, thinking he had won, but a harsh tugging feeling told him otherwise. He looked precariously to his left to see a familiar sight, Spark Kirby. There was a small buzz, a scream, and it was all over for the Nightmaren. Kirby flew down to Earth, discarded his ability, and did his signature dance under the night sky as NiGHTS' corpse thudded onto the floor and disappeared. Conclusion (cue Kirby's Epic Yarn- Dreamland) This game's winner is: Kirby! Alternate Ending This battle was simply too heart-breaking for me to be able to leave it at only one ending in which a person dies. Both of these two are friendly beings. They should have an alternate ending. Kirby flew closer, with NiGHTS becoming a bouncy ball, throwing himself upwards to where he could play the dream flute in peace He played it, with Kirby hearing his dream music playing in his ears. This soothed Kirby, but not enough to stop him from flying up towards NiGHTS, only for his mind to clear of hate, or want to fight. His vision had also cleared. This wasn't Nightmare, it was someone else, someone who he had fought for the wrong reason. Kirby stopped in his tracks, feeling sorrowful. A tear streamed down his cheek. NiGHTS understood now why this strange creature had fought him. NiGHTS: It's all right. Kirby looked up at NiGHTS, crying still. Kirby: *sniff* Poyo? NiGHTS flew closer, and hugged Kirby. NiGHTS: Cheer up. You fought for a reason you thought valiant. That's all that matters. We were both in the wrong here. Come on, lets enjoy this time while we still can! Kirby stopped crying and smiled, agreeing. With this said and done, both of them flew off, ready to have some fun while the night was still available. Trivia * This is GalactaK's first battle to feature a NiGHTS character. * NiGHTS was used with male pronouns, despite being genderless. Feel free to swap them out for female or neutral pronouns if you wish. * This is also GalactaK's first battle to feature an alternate ending. It's also the first one I class as the canon ending. * I was literally on the verge of tears when I made NiGHTS die. It's not that I like him, but I always find it sad doing matchups where the characters are more likely to befriend each other than kill each other. That's why I had Asterix survive in Popeye vs Asterix, and both Ruby and Mario survive in Ruby vs Mario. I couldn't bear to let one kill the other. Next Time The horny vs the perv will be next in DBX!Category:GalactaK Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo vs Sega Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:Boys Only themed DBX Fights Category:Boys only themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Kid vs. Adult Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBXs Category:Male VS Female Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Male vs Genderless DBXs